


Allergies

by Arthkael



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthkael/pseuds/Arthkael
Summary: Never light the fire with bearspray.





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> A few day after I posted this comic on tumblr, their bots flagged it as NSFW (probably because of the word 'bodyshame'). I appealed, of course, and now I checked it again and apparently the thing hasn't been solved yet. After more than a year. But I suppose you can't expect much from people who use their tie as a belt. So I posted it here, in case it will be purged by their stupid bots. Enjoy.


End file.
